From Kisses to Hugs
by geanz .kiss
Summary: Matt and Mimi... a cute lil fic- still in process.
1. The Beggining

* * *

My Prized Possession

Author's note: I just want to tell everyone reading this fic that whenever you see a line of that will tell you that it is a different person thinking. Mostly, it's only Mimi and Matt.

Dedication: I liked to dedicate this to Amrita, without her, I would've never started to do Digimon fics, Thanks man!

Walking over the hot desert was bad enough, but with thin sandals is worse. My hair felt icky and my clothes stuck to my sweaty body. I was really hot. The heat wavered over the golden sand. No breeze ever swept past us, the sun just heated things up, and made everyone a little cranky. Sora and Kari were casually discussing about a new clothing store back in the real world. Everything was going fine until TK and Joe joined in and made fun of the fact that Kari liked shopping at such a young age. Izzy was staring down at his laptop, apparently absorbed in a game he had just downloaded and Matt and Tai were arguing... again. Standing in front of everyone, they yelled back and forth as they pointed fingers at each other. I walked behind everyone (as usual) and stared at Matt and Tai. They were seriously bugging me today. They had been arguing ever since we left the last campsite this morning.

"Why do you guys always fight?!" I stomped my foot hard.

"Shut up Mimi." Tai glared at me and turned back to Matt.

"Tai, don't be such a jerk. Quite yelling at everyone just because you had to keep watch last night." Matt's nose was nearly touching Tai's as he spoke. "And leave Mimi alone." He said pursing his lips.

Tai looked at him sternly. But Matt's glare was too overpowering. "C'mon everyone. Let's keep moving." Tai turned away from Matt's stare and headed on forward. Everyone reluctantly followed.

* * *

Matt stood there, hands in his pockets. I looked back at him. He looked real mad, but as usual he kept cool. That's so great how he stood up for me... My burning feet didn't mean anything right now, I rushed over to Matt.

I stood there staring at the sand. My mind swirled as I saw Mimi rushing towards me. I shifted my eyes towards her. She stopped in front of me and looked at me kindly.

"Thank you Matt" She said gently.

I looked down at the ground again. I could feel my cheeks getting warmer. "Welcome..." I mumbled. Mimi looked ahead to the group.

"C'mon Mimi! You're falling behind!" Palmon shouted.

"Coming!" I stared at Mimi's soft brown hair, stretching down her back. Wow... she's so beautiful. I quickly straitened when I saw her look back to me. "C'mon Matt, they're leaving without us"

I looked into Mimi's gentle brown eyes. My frown disappeared and her face forced me to make a weak smile. "Alright"

* * *

The walk was much longer after that. My eyes drooped as I stared ahead. My brown hair fell over my eyes as I sighed lazily. The sand scuffed against my sandals. I looked ahead at Tai. Matt was still walking beside me, but he was walking rather far from the group. I looked over to him and could've sworn I saw a tear glistening on his cheek. It could've been sweat, but maybe I wasn't looking closely enough.

* * *

I stared up at the sun. I wiped my face when I felt something wet soak through my gloves. I looked down at my hand. It was wet. I blinked and another drop tumbled out of my eye. I turned away from the Mimi, who seemed to be looking at me curiously. Was I crying? I looked back at Mimi, who was now talking to Palmon. I smiled widely. Mimi had said Thank you. It may have been small but it was a start. I thought that Mimi barely noticed me. I was always quiet and Mimi never really talked to this quiet dude. I love Mimi but I'm not sure it's the same. Maybe I was crying because I was connecting better with Mimi. I finally noticed that my cheeks were wet with tears and I had a broad smile on my face. Up ahead, I noticed a patch of green. Grass! I thought. We are finally out of this burning desert! Everyone had seemed to notice it too, because Tai and the others ran to the grass and stopped around in front of something giving of a fresh smell. I slowly walked over.

"Water!" I heard TK scream happily. "Look Matt! Water!"

"That's neat TK" I said coolly. I walked over to the stream. Everyone splashed their face into the water and spread it over their faces.

"Matt, aren't you gonna come? Or are you afraid you're going to mess up your hair?" Tai looked up at me, his hair dripping.

"No. I'm gonna sit down"

Everyone sat around the fire roasting marshmallows. Matt looked down at the bright red glow in the forest. He sat above the trees on a cliff and stared at the sunset. A breeze swept across his face as he stared dreamily at the sun. He could hear everyone laughing below him and the crackling of the fire.

"Is this your hiding place?" A voice behind Matt made him jump. Mimi stood behind him, she looked beautiful, the sunset making her look calm and graceful, not that poshy girl who always had a smile on her face. She sat down beside Matt and looked out at the sunset. "Beautiful isn't it?" She smiled.

Matt blushed as if she had read his mind. "Yes... it is beautiful." He looked back at the sun. After a long pause of staring at the sun, Matt broke the silence. "Why did you come here?"

Mimi snickered. "Same reason as you. To get away from my problems. Tai's teasing me about my hat and how I won't take it off. The other boys are having a good laugh about my delicate skin getting a burn" Mimi laughed. "Oh well. I was looking for you anyways."

"You were?" Matt blushed as he looked deep into her eyes.

"Yeah, I was worried..." She herself, blushed and looked down at her pink dress.

"Oh..." Matt looked down at his blue jeans and smiled to himself, but quickly wiped it away when Mimi looked back at him.

"Matt, do you wanna sleep up here? I can go get our sleeping bags. It would be nice sleeping under the stars." Mimi stood up. Matt wanted to get up and tell her to stay. He was enjoying their talk.

"Aren't you afraid about getting mosquito bites?" Matt asked rather awkwardly.

"No, I don't care. I'll grab us some dinner. See you in a minute!" Mimi ran into the forest and Matt waited to hear her voice below.

"What are you doing Mimi?" Came Tai's voice.

"Oh Tai... don't screw things up..." Matt clenched his fist.

"Grabbing some dinner, I think I'm gonna sleep on the cliff tonight. I'll bring this extra sleeping bag to prevent me from getting icky mosquito bites!" Laughs came from Tai and Joe.

Good move Mimi! Matt thought to himself.

"Take some bug repellent" Joe laughed.

Matt clenched his fist again. "Oh man! Now they're going to think something's up."

Mimi's voice replied. "Eww! That bug repellent is so sticky! I'll use the sleeping bag."

Matt breathed a sigh of relief.

I sat there humming to myself when I heard Mimi running over, her hands filled with containers of food and the sleeping bags slung over her shoulder.

"Oh Mimi, let me help you." I quickly got up and walked over to Mimi.

"Thanks Matt." She smiled as she unloaded the sleeping bags. I took some containers of food and set them on the ground. Mimi took a pair of knives and forks out of her pocket and I rolled out the sleeping bags.

"Matt, could you help me serve the food?" Mimi began scooping out some carrots and peas with a spoon.

"Oh sure." I bent over and began opening packages of pudding and pouring them into tiny bowls. I blushed, wondering if I was doing it right.

"That's good Matt." Mimi smiled. I looked up and smiled back. After I had finished, Mimi told me to collect some wood from the forest, and she would finish the food. I nodded and sped off into the forest, hoping to get back soon.

* * *

"I wonder where Matt is..." Tai looked around the forest. It was getting dark and the fire had almost burnt out. The flames crackled quietly as the light became dimmer by the minute. Everyone was asleep, but Tai was still awake. He had to stay awake for night watch because Matt had wandered off somewhere. Tai was beginning to get nervous. No sign of Matt and Mimi was all by herself, on a cliff, exposed to dangerous Digimon. Tai cringed as the fire became a tiny, little spark and was nearly burnt out. He leaned over and frantically blew on the sparks.

"Oh no, looks like I need more wood. Oh well, I'll go and get some more and I'll look for Matt!" Tai got up, proud of his smart thinking. He looked behind him at Sora, her hat was off and her hair was spread out on the pillow. She breathed softly and Tai looked at her sweetly. Being daring, Tai bent down beside her, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. He sped off into the forest, hoping to find Matt.

Matt searched around the place for large branches that would be good for a fire. Mimi was probably waiting. He hurriedly looked around, getting nervous about Mimi. Matt spotted a huge pile of branches and quickly rushed over.

"Hey! These are great!" Matt loaded them on top of one another against his arms.

"Matt?" Matt quickly looked up. Tai was standing there. "What are you doing with my firewood?" Tai looked at Matt suspiciously.

"I'm bringing it to M- to someplace." Matt stuttered.

"Really, where?" Tai folded his arms over his chest.

"Somewhere, okay?!" Matt walked away in a huff.

"By the way!" Tai called after him, "Do you know where Mimi is?"

Matt froze. "How should I know?" He called back and raced off into the bushes.

I was beginning to get worried about Matt. He had been gone for a while. I stirred Matt's pudding around absentmindedly. I poured myself another glass of fruit punch. I had been drinking it non-stop because I was worried about Matt. I was about to take a sip when a rustling came from behind me. Matt stepped out of the brush and set down the branches in the middle of the two sleeping bags.

"Hi Matt! You got the firewood" I laughed brightening.

"Yep! Here it is." Matt picked up two sticks and rubbed them together. Sparks emitted from the branches.

"Where were you?" I asked, trying not to sound rude.

"Oh, well..." I looked at Matt expectantly. Was he hiding something from me?

Matt sighed. "There really wasn't any good firewood..." he lied slowly stopping rubbing the sticks.

"What do you mean?" I tried to ask not sounding too suspicious.

"It was all wet. I had to look around a bit."

I smiled, happy to know that Matt was truthfully telling me what happened. "Shall we have our dinner?" I inquired.

"Sure" Matt walked over to his sleeping bag and began unfolding his napkin. I looked at him. Just the way he looked made me want to smile. He made me so happy. I looked up from my plate and noticed Matt working on the fire again. It had finally begun to smolder and he grinned to himself when he saw the sticks swallowed up into a small flame that grew bigger. Matt held out his hand to me. I was about to set my hand in his when I realized he wanted my plate. I blushed and quickly handed him my dish. He set it over the fire and gave it back to me then warmed his. We sat there for a couple minutes, munching on our food. I wanted to smile until my jaw collapsed. He mad me feel so happy! When we had finally gobbled up the last bits of pudding, we sat around the fire and stared up at the stars.

"Look Mimi!" Matt pointed a shooting star flying across the night sky.

"Wow..." I gazed at it, my eyes sparkling. "Make a wish!" I closed my eyes tight and made my wish: I wish for something special to happen for me and Matt tonight....

I closed my eyes and wished hard: I wish that something would make me tell Mimi that I love her... I opened my eyes, and the star was gone. I tugged on my pocket and found my harmonica. We both looked at it for a minute.

"Play a song, Matt." Mimi asked me softly. I held the harmonica up to my lips and played a song. So soft and so wonderful. Mimi smiled.

"I know that song..." She whispered to herself. She sang along to the next verse. It made me so happy.

Loving all that is to be loved

Never forgetting the times we shared.

A melodious melody,

The song of my heart,

Loving all that I cherish

Wishing for us to come together.

Her voice made me realize how wonderful she really was. I put down my harmonica and sang along. Mimi looked into my eyes as both of our voices became a divine melody of love.

Tai sat there in the forest, listening contently to the far off harmonica music. He could hear soft voices singing in the distance. "I wonder if that's Matt and Mimi..." Tai got off the soggy ground and quietly dashed closer to where he heard the music. It was getting louder as he approached the clearing. He spotted Matt and Mimi singing together and Matt once in a while playing some harmonica music. Tai swayed his body back and forth to the music.

Loving all that is to be loved

Never forgetting the times we shared

A melodious melody

The song of my heart

Loving you forever....

Wishing for us to come together.

They both stopped and stared into each other's eyes. For a moment, there was nothing but them and the chirping of crickets. Matt closed his eyes and Mimi closed her eyes as they both leaned forward. Matt held Mimi's chin up and kissed her gently on the lips. Mimi wrapped her arms around Matt and hugged him. Matt let go slowly and picked up his harmonica. He held it in front of himself. "Here Mimi." Matt handed her the harmonica.

"Your precious harmonica?" Mimi looked at it wide eyed. "But it's your most prized possession." Mimi looked back at the silver harmonica.

"Well, I want MY prized possession to have it." Matt closed Mimi's fingers around the instrument.

"Thank you." Mimi smiled, her eyes glossy. "Thank you so much." She held it close to her and smiled. "My wish came true."

How was it? I'm working on the next chapter!!!!! Thanks for reading!!!


	2. Love you

Author's Note: Please review my chapters! I know the stories aren't that good. I'm still working on my writing skills. But for now this is one of the best stories I have done. Please tell me what you think, thanks!

Chapter 2:

I sat there staring at the harmonica seated in my palms. Matt's special harmonica! He gave it to ME. Out of all the people! I smiled at Matt, noticing how late it must be, I suggested we go to bed.

The fire crackled softly, creating a dreary fog. It would make anyone sleepy, but I couldn't fall asleep. My mind was racing and I felt excited about the huge leap Matt and I had taken. A few hours ago we stared at each other blankly, and now we talked like good friends. Actually more than good friends- we were boyfriend and girlfriend. I smiled to myself. I lay on my back gazing up at the stars. How pretty the night was. There wasn't a cloud in sight and the moon glowed as stars glistened in the velvet navy sky.

"...Matt?" I whispered over to him.

"...Yeah?" Came a dreary voice.

"You asleep?" I sat up and looked over at him.

"No..." He yawned, "I feel tired from the journey, but I can't sleep."

"Same here." I yawned too.

"Let's try to get some sleep, Mimi. We'll feel better in the morning..." Matt leaned over to my sleeping bag and kissed my hand. "Goodnight Mimi." He crawled back into his bag and nestled himself in the covers.

"Goodnight, Matt"

I got up early the next morning. Just as the sun was rising over the trees, a thin mist was spread across the forest and dew covered the plants. I yawned and shivered. It was quite cold this morning so I rubbed my bare arms to keep warm. I looked over at Mimi. She slept beautifully. I didn't want to wake her, but I wanted to go check on everyone down below and see if they were still there. I decided to go and write a little note to Mimi. I stuck my finger into some moist dirt and grabbed a huge green leaf. I spread my finger across it, spelling out a message:

Dear Mimi,

Gone to check on the camp,

Be back soon.

-Matt

After I had finished, I rinsed off my fingers in the stream flowing close to the desert. Something was rustling in the trees. Probably just some wild Digimon. I decided. I pulled my gloves back on and headed for the camp. After trekking through many bushes, I reached the site. A small smoke hung over the burnt out fire and everyone lay asleep. Joe lay spread out on his blanket, snoring loudly. Everyone else seemed to be quiet. I counted everyone when I noticed someone was missing. Tai's sleeping bag flap lay wide open and her shoes were gone. I panicked, wondering what he would say to everyone. "Oh no! Tai!" I scanned the camp looking for any sign of Tai's items. Even though I was mad at Tai, everyone would really hate ME if I just left him here somewhere. I looked around when I noticed that beside Sora, a piece of paper lay face down. I bent over beside her and tugged it from under Sora's body. It read:

Dear Sora,

I'll be at the stream.

Come and I'll tell you everything,

-Tai

I suddenly had a brain wave. That could have been the rustling in the trees. It could have been Tai!

I noticed the blue stream's mist up ahead. I ran over and saw someone sitting by the water, staring at their reflection. I walked up behind the person and he jumped.

"Matt!" Tai saw me and blushed. He stood up straight and noticed that I looked stern.

"Well Tai, tell me everything." I folded my arms across my chest.

"Well you see, uh... well... um, I was... er... gathering wood and I kinda..." Tai knew I wasn't satisfied with his information.

"You saw the letter, didn't you?" He replied meekly.

"Yes, I did." Tai twisted the bottom of his t-shirt and bit his lip. "Tai, you're just making us take longer. Mimi's waiting for me-" I clapped my hand over my mouth realizing what I had just said. Tai smirked.

"Don't worry Matt." He replied smartly. "I know what you and Mimi were doing last night. I saw the whole thing!" Tai put his hands on his hips. "Don't hid anything from me, Yamato!"

I was lost for words.

"Y- you saw us?" I replied stunned.

"Yes," Tai laughed. "Matt and Mimi sitting in a tree..."

"Cut it out!" I yelled.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

I slowly woke up, I had read Matt's letter and wasn't worried. Until I noticed a yelling sound coming from below the cliff. It sounded suspiciously like Matt and Tai. I decided to go check it out.

I followed the sound of the voices. They got louder as I reached the spring. I peered out from behind a gigantic green leaf, and saw just what I expected, Matt and Tai arguing over something. I was about to head back to the cliff to pack up our stuff when I heard the word 'Mimi' mentioned in their argument. I listened closely.

"Matt loves Mimi! Matt loves Mimi!" Tai repeated.

"SHUT UP!" Matt finally cried. "I do not have a crush on MIMI!"

I clapped my hand over my mouth. I could feel my eyes stinging from my sudden rush of tears. "The only reason I slept on the cliff with her is because she wanted me to! I was trying to be nice!" My sadness suddenly turned to anger. Had Matt been using me?! But why would he give me his harmonica? He's probably just saying that to be cool. I glared at him for being such a rubber neck. Tai could bend him any way he wanted.

"Too nice Matt Ishida." Tai replied. "What about the harmonica, huh?"

Tai looked at Matt. Matt was stuck. Let's see how he's going to handle this. I watched carefully. Matt's cheeks turned red and he stood there awkwardly probably trying to think up some excuse.

"I didn't give it to her. I gave her my TK's..." Matt admitted like he actually meant it.

"You did?" Tai looked at him as if he was thinking hard. "Then... where is yours?"

Matt pulled a silver harmonica out of his pocket. The letters M.I. were inscribed on it. I gasped as I quietly slipped the harmonica Matt gave me out of my pocket. It had the letters T.K on it. I looked at Matt angrily. My blood boiled as I glared at my love. Mister Matt Ishida. I couldn't take the anger anymore. My feelings burst out of me as I cried loudly behind the brush.

"Matt?...How could you..." I looked at him sadly.

"Mimi?!" Matt looked at me wide-eyed.

"Didn't know I was here, eh?"

I wanted to spill out all my questions to him, but my will power wasn't strong enough. I held my hands up to my face and ran. I ran as fast as I could. I didn't care where I was going. I just wanted to get away from Matt Ishida.

I stood there dumb-struck. Mimi had listened to the whole conversation!

"Well Matt, happy? You lost your girlfriend!" Tai looked at me. I wanted to punch him until his bones caved in. We were having such a good time last night! Tai always had to ruin everything.

"Well Tai I hope you're satisfied! Now Mimi hates me! Great accomplishment!" I glared at Tai. I was so mad. I wanted to run after Mimi and find her. Who knows where she was going.

"Tai. What were you going to tell Sora when she-" My question was cut short when I heard a voice from behind me.

"Hi Tai!" Sora was stepping over the bushes, making her way over to us. "Matt? What are you doing here?" She asked shyly.

"Tai wanted to tell you something." I replied blankly.

"Yeah, I got your note. So what is it?" Sora stood there, hands on her hips.

"In case you didn't notice Matt is here" Tai gave me a fowl look.

"Sorry to get in your way." I snickered.

"So? Just tell me. Matt is a good friend, he can stay." Sora looked at Tai.

"Actually I can't. I've got to go somewhere." I looked at them both.

"Yeah, he has to go find his girlfriend!" Tai laughed. My blood boiled as I saw him snickering.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed so loud the leaves trembled. "Yes, I AM going to find my girlfriend. I don't have to bother to tell you who it is because Tai is going to tell you EVERYTHING!"

I looked at Sora and she seemed to look confused. I raced off before they could see my tears. "Mimi! Mimi!"

I had been running for a long time. I had just realized that my legs were getting tired so I stopped by a huge tree. I bent over and breathed hard. I slowly got up and realized that I didn't recognize these surroundings. I heard things moving around in the trees and creatures scurrying around on the ground. Where am I? I quivered, wondering where I was. I suddenly remembered my crest. I held it up and a little green speck was moving across the screen.

"Matt?" I noticed that I wasn't too far away from the campsite, so I headed to the spot where a bunch of colored dots sat. "That must be the camp site!" I thought. It wasn't very far away, so I started out again.

I was starting to get tired. My feet ached and my throat was dry. "Mimi?" I called croakily. No sign. I was beginning to worry. Mimi could have gotten completely lost. My heart raced until I realized she had her crest with her. I breathed a sigh of relief. There was no point in continuing, so I headed back to the cliff.

"Hey Matt! Where have you been all night?" TK asked as I passed by the campsite.

"Somewhere..." I sighed. Tai and Sora weren't back yet. Tai was probably over exaggerating what had happened last night and what a backstabber I was for lying to him about Mimi.

I had finally reached the cliff. Everything was stacked in a neat pile and our sleeping bags had been rolled up. Mimi... I stared around at the place. This is where we had our first, real talk. I walked over to the ledge of the cliff. I sat down and peered into the distance. The sun had nearly completely risen and the dampness in the air turned humid.

"Matt?" A voice came from behind me. I turned around. Sora was standing there.

"Well, um... I'm sorry about you and Mimi..." Sora looked down at her running shoes.

"Tai told you everything, didn't he?" I felt agitated.

"Well, yeah. I'm sorry. I won't tell anyone else..."

"...But Tai will" I finished her sentence.

"I'm sorry Matt. Anyways, I came up here to tell you that we're staying for a couple more days to rest up. Mimi is down at the campsite and she wanted me to tell you that she wants her sleeping bag back."

I looked at her sadly. "Okay... I- I'll get it..." I slowly got up and grabbed Mimi's sleeping bag. "Here Sora." I handed it to her, my head hung low so she couldn't see my teary eyes.

"It'll be alright, Matt. I'll talk to her." Sora rubbed my shoulder and headed back.

I felt upset. In fact I felt miserable. "Mimi and I were doing so well..." I cried to myself. I opened a container of apple sauce and dug a spoon into it. Sitting there like a lazy bum was the old me. But that special girl named Mimi changed my personality, and now she hated me. Sora was very nice though. She'll talk to her... I kept thinking to myself. It made me feel a little better.

I sat behind the trees close to the campsite. I was really upset about Matt. He's just trying to be cool, I thought to myself. But if he really liked me he would at least TELL me if he gave me TK's harmonica instead of his! I scowled at him under my breath. Matt Ishida is nothing but a backstabber! And I thought we got along. Ha! Yeah right! I looked down at my shoes, ashamed at what I had just said. A hand suddenly rested on my shoulder. I whipped around and the person let go.

"It's just me, Mimi." Sora said in a soft tone.

"Oh... hi Sora." I looked back down at my shoes.

"Matt is-"

"I don't care about Matt!" I was lying to myself not only Sora.

"He misses you, you can tell..." Sora rested her hand back on my shoulder.

"No he doesn't! He's such a mean person! He gave me TK's harmonica!"

"Why would he give you any harmonica in the first place?"

"Well... he was just trying to be nice, okay?"

"Why would he want to be nice to you only?"

"Because I..." I really couldn't think of anything to say. I looked up at Sora. "Hey, you're right."

"He loves you Mimi. Tai just bugs him."

"Tai's such a jerk..."

A pause came from Sora. She didn't even say 'Yeah, I know' or 'He should be nicer' She just stood there. "You like Tai, don't you?" I looked up at her and noticed she was wiping her glossy eyes. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you!"

"No Mimi, you didn't." She sighed smiling through tears. "I do like Tai. But he doesn't even know I exist..." Sora turned away from me and stared straight ahead into the forest. "When I got that message from him, I thought he wanted to tell me well... something special..."

"...Like he loves you?" I finished.

"Yeah, like he loves me." She sighed. "It turned out all he wanted was to tell me about you and Matt last night. He told me all about how you two... were having such a good time. You looked like you were meant for each other."

"Tai really said that?"

"Yep. He thought that you two were wonderful. He liked the music too."

I looked down at my sneakers. I could feel my eyes sprouting tears. I smiled to myself. "I knew Matt wasn't bad." I heard a soft whimpering behind me. I looked back. Sora was crying softly.

"You know what?" I asked her wrapping my arms around her shoulders.

"What?" She replied sniffing.

"Tai likes you. You can tell you two are meant for each other."

Sora smiled at me. "Thanks Mimi, you're a good friend. And promise me... that you and Matt will make up." Sora looked at me confidently.

"I will but it will take a little bit of fighting!" I smiled. "And promise me that YOU will tell Tai what you feel about him before we leave this camp."

"I don't know if I could do it..."

"Sure you could! Just take your time." I smiled reassuringly.

"Thank you Mimi... now!" Sora got up confidently. "Go and talk with Matt!"

"Alright." I smiled and hugged Sora. What a great friend.

What do you think? Did it suck? Please review! I'm working on the next chap!


	3. Love you more

Author's Note: Okay, this might be the final chapter. I hope you enjoy it and please tell me if it sucks! Personally, I enjoyed writing this story. Matt and Mimi are the greatest couple! Mimato 4ever! Enjoy the fic!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
I sat on the cliff. I guess I was expecting something to happen. The sun had completely risen in the sky and my arms had reddened slightly. I stared off into the distance.  
  
"Mimi..."  
  
A breeze swept past me at the mention of her name. She was like an open window in a dusty house. Was I expecting her to come here and run in my arms and beg for forgiveness? I wasn't sure. But one thing I was sure of was that I loved and missed her. I sat down on the edge of the cliff. Feeling anxious, I fought with my thoughts, wondering if I should go to Mimi or wait for her to come to me. She was probably sitting down eating lunch with Sora, and not even thinking about me.  
  
I sat beside Sora eating a tuna sandwich.  
  
I wonder what Matt is doing...  
  
I looked above the trees and saw the edge of the cliff. A pair of legs in jeans was dangling from the top. I looked at him sadly and turned back to my sandwich. I promised Sora that I would go see him before dinner. That would be the perfect time. The sun would be setting and the sky would be a beautiful burgundy. I just didn't know if I could wait that long.  
  
The sun was setting and Matt and Mimi both waited impatiently for the special moment to come.  
  
I held a little pink flower in between my fingers and twirled it around absentmindedly.  
  
I plucked one. "Loves me... Loves me not... Loves me... Loves me not..."  
  
One petal was left. "Loves me..." The last petal said she loved me! "Yeah right..." I thought. I threw the petals down to the forest below. "I wonder if Mimi will get the flowers..."  
  
The sun looked beautiful. If only Mimi was here... I thought to myself. "That's it! I'm going to Mimi! It's now or-" I turned around and I went cross eyed at the figure standing close to me. "Hello Mimi." I stuttered. I slowly moved away from her face.  
  
"Hello Matt." She stood there with her hands wrapped around a couple pink petals when she suddenly burst into tears.  
  
"Why did you give me TK's harmonica?!" She screamed at me.  
  
I was stunned. "I- I..."  
  
"Well, what?!"  
  
"I didn't do it on purpose."  
  
Mimi looked at my considerately. "Really?" She shook her head, "Oh what do I mean. You DID do it on purpose!" She glared at me.  
  
She scavenged through her pocket and pulled out the harmonica. "Here Matt! I won't need this. Prized possession... Ha!" She tossed me TK's harmonica which I let fall to the floor. "Aren't you gonna pick it up?" She asked me obnoxiously.  
  
"No."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, 'No'" We circled each other as we talked.  
  
"Don't you care about your brother's harmonica?"  
  
"No. I care about mine. His doesn't mean as much to him as mine does. I didn't think I even BROUGHT mine. And I didn't. I had TK's and TK had mine. I got it out of his pocket this morning."  
  
Mimi's back was facing the edge of the cliff. "You did?" She looked at me wide eyed. "What about Tai and your conversation?"  
  
"He bugs me. Do you think I want him to know all of OUR business?"  
  
"Did you say... 'our'?" Mimi looked at me forgivingly, her eyes watering.  
  
A slight cracking noise came from the ledge.  
  
"Yes... I- I love you Mimi. We share our business with each other, because you are my love."  
  
Mimi looked at me, tears filling her eyes. She smiled at me. "I love you..."  
  
Our hug didn't last for long. The edge of the cliff made another creaking noise. This time, louder. Mimi seemed to look as if she was shrinking. Pebbles tumbled from underneath the cliff and the ledge made one final crack.  
  
"Matt?..." Mimi stood still, pale and stiff as a board. "MATT!" The cliff had suddenly snapped in two and Mimi was going down with it.  
  
"MIMI!!!!!!!!" I cried. My heart was racing as I saw Mimi hanging off the edge of the canyon. I stood there, not knowing what to do. Without even thinking, I dashed to the edge and grabbed Mimi's arms. She closed her eyes tight as she screamed loudly, her eyes flooding with tears. My arms ached. I was not only holding up Mimi, but the canyon. If I let go, the cliff and Mimi would crash down on everyone else in the camp.  
  
"MATT! PLEASE HELP ME!" She cried out. My hands were slipping from hers. "MATT!" She grasped them tighter. My sweat was increasing and my hands were becoming slippery and wet.  
  
"Hold on Mimi!" I cried. "Matt! If you let go of me, you can pull the ledge up and away from anyone else! Better one life than six!" She confessed.  
  
"NO! I'll get you and the cliff up somehow." I knew it was impossible and Mimi was actually making a lot of sense. But no... I couldn't let her go, not after everything we've gone through.  
  
I sat below the camp listening to the screams above the cliff. Everyone else was at the lake getting cleaned up but I, Sora was waiting for Mimi to return. My face was pale as I thought about what was going on. Should I go? I wondered.  
  
"Somebody HELP US!" A voice rang out.  
  
Mimi! I thought. Could it possibly be her? Another male voice joined in.  
  
"We need help!" The voice cried as if it was struggling to lift something really heavy.  
  
I quickly jumped up onto one of the tree trunks and peered through the thick leaves. I could see a slight vision of a girl hanging off the edge of the cliff.  
  
"Mimi is my friend. I better hurry!" I rapidly jumped off the tree branch, and off into the forest.  
  
I held on tightly to Matt's hand. I could see his face sweating and his arms burning red.  
  
"Hold on Mimi!" He struggled.  
  
I could feel him desperately trying to hoist me and the cliff up. I felt so helpless, just hanging there. I fought back my tears and tried to reach one of my hands down to the cliff. Maybe if I could push it up, Matt would take me and the cliff would stay up there. Yeah... if I was Superwoman...  
  
"Matt! Mimi!"  
  
A voice came from behind just when I thought Matt's arms would give way. A steady hand gripped the cliff and tried to push it over.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Matt cried out to Sora.  
  
But before Sora could explain, Matt let go of my hand and I felt wind rushing up at my sides.  
  
"MIMI!!!!!!!!"  
  
I could see a blonde haired figure coming down to me and grabbing my arm. A bright light glowed from his crest and so did mine. He set me on top of him and we landed in the top of what seemed like a giant red quilt.  
  
"Birdmon?..." We both felt faint. I looked up and Sora was holding up the edge of the cliff all by herself. She was making awful straining noises and trying to hoist it up. It moved an inch. That was it.  
  
"MATT! MIMI! MOVE!!!!!!!!" Sora couldn't hold the cliff any longer. It tumbled off the ridge and crashed down onto the campsite. All was still.  
  
I carefully opened my eyes. Everything slowly came into focus.  
  
"Mimi? Mimi. Wake up." A familiar voice spoke. Tai , Sora, Izzy, Joe, TK and Kari were standing above me. "Wha...? ...What happened?" I grabbed my throbbing head and closed my eyes. The pain was too rough to keep my eyes open for long. Sora moved away from everyone and turned around and cried.  
  
"I'm so sorry! I- I didn't hold it for long enough..."  
  
"Yes you did! And Birdmon was great too Sora!"  
  
"No Tai... I mean Matt..."  
  
"Matt?" I sat up quickly, the pain searing through my head again, even worse. "Where is he?"  
  
"He's..." Tai stuttered.  
  
"What?! Tell me!" I screamed harder than I could take.  
  
"He's hurt badly. He- He moved you away before the boulder hit..."  
  
"WHAT? Couldn't Birdmon save him?!"  
  
"Birdmon did... it's just that Matt was protecting you. So when the boulder came down, Birdmon didn't move in time, so Matt held you and..." Tai bit his lip to hold back tears.  
  
"...He didn't move. He had to protect YOU." Tai rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Is he okay though?" I felt weak and my bones felt useless. This news was drowning my thoughts and making my feelings sink.  
  
"Well, I think he wants to see you..." Tai took my hand and took me out to a tent. He led me inside and left me there with a limp figure lying on a sleeping bag with white bandages across his forehead.  
  
"MATT!" I rushed over to him. "Are you okay? ANSWER ME!" I cried loudly.  
  
The figure stirred slightly. "...Mimi?...."  
  
"Oh Matt! Thank you for saving me! Are you alright?"  
  
He slowly opened his eyes. "I am now..." His hand slid down to his pocket and he slowly pulled something out. He lifted his hand and placed it in my palm.  
  
"Play a song, Mimi." He said smiling weakly.  
  
I held it up to my lips. He sang the words as I played the melody. I felt like crying and wrapping my arms around Matt. What he did was so heroic and so brave...  
  
Loving all that is to be loved  
Never forgetting the times we shared  
A melodious melody  
The song of my heart  
Loving you forever...  
  
The last verse was fairly weak, but he sang it, nonetheless.  
  
Wishing for us....  
To come...  
Together.  
  
I bent down and kissed Matt. It was soft, sweet, and much more meaningful than the last. We loved each other. No one could separate us. We had a bond that couldn't brake. And once we got back to the real world, Matt and I would write a song about each other...  
  
I stood in front of the tent, listening to Matt and Mimi.  
  
"Wow... what powerful love..." But I knew that I Sora, would never get a man as great as Matt.  
  
"Tai..." I whispered to myself. "Yes actually there is one guy better than all the rest."  
  
Someone tapped lightly on my shoulder. "Huh... wha?" I whipped around and Tai was standing there.  
  
"I do agree Sora, Matt and Mimi are a great couple. But you know who is my favorite girl in the whole digital (and real) world?"  
  
I didn't have to think twice. Tai wrapped his arms around me and we kissed. This is what I had been waiting for ever since I met him. But something told me, love had more surprises waiting... In the time to come.  
  
THE END  
  
Well? How was it????? I hope you liked it because I enjoy writing fics and I hope you enjoy reading them!!!! I might be making more chapters about Tai and Sora. But we'll see if I come up with anymore ideas! Thanks for reading and of course!: PLEASE REVIEW! ;)  
  
By your #1 Mimato fan!!  



	4. Love you EVEN more!

Author's Note: Alright! This is the Second Part of My Prized Possession. It is more of a Taiora fic. Matt and Mimi are still the main characters, but here and there, Sora and Tai are introduced. This fic was kind of hard to write because I didn't want to make anyone sound mean. If anyone does sound a little too rude, please tell me. Enjoy!  
  
Part 2: Chapter 4:  
  
I loved Tai. Nothing else mattered. That hug symbolized our love and boy did I ever love him. He was my love and nothing could change that. I looked through the crack in the tent. Matt and Mimi were kissing each other and their cheeks were streaked with tears.  
  
I smiled and went back to kissing Tai. "I love you Tai." I struggled to say in between kisses.  
  
"Me too..." He kissed me some more.  
  
Gentle rain had begun to sprinkle down. Tai and I didn't notice it until a big puddle splashed over his head. Matt and Mimi were laughing and Matt held his hands cupped to catch little rain drops, than splash them in Tai's face. Matt laughed, his bandages slipping off. Mimi and I giggled. Tai looked stern then burst into laughter.  
  
The lake over by the desert was filling up and Mimi and I were invited to go for a midnight dip. Tai and Matt took each of our hands and led us over to the stream.  
  
Mimi POV  
  
I laughed with Sora as the boys led us over to the lake. This was a real treat. Things had turned out better than I thought they would! I was about to open my eyes when Matt covered them with his hand. "Wait here you two. And DON'T open your eyes, got it?" Matt laughed. "Be back soon!" Their voices trailed off and I felt my way over to Sora.  
  
"What are they doing?" I asked laughing.  
  
"Dunno," She wondered giggling. Sora stepped over to me and dug her hands into my face accidentally.  
  
"Sora!" I laughed.  
  
"Sorry! I wonder if they are planning something really special for us."  
  
"Don't know, but they better hurry, I'm afraid I'm gonna fall in the water any time now"  
  
Just when I calmed down, something rushed up behind me laughing and grabbed my waist. I felt myself being rushed forward. I heard Sora screaming behind me. I couldn't open my eyes, I felt too nervous. I plunged into some cool water and opened my eyes frantically. I dove up and saw Matt.  
  
"Surprise!" He shouted. My dress was wet and my socks were completely icky feeling. "What the?-" I laughed and hugged Matt. I playfully dunked his head under the water. He came back up with his hair soaking and his spikes flattened over his forehead.  
  
"Wait a minute!" He dove back down and I felt my shoes being tugged off and my socks slipping off my feet. His head bobbed back up and he handed me my shoes. "Thanks Matt." I took them and threw them over my shoulder, back into the water.  
  
"You're very welcome." He smiled and crouched over in the cool pond. "Get on my back."  
  
"What?" I asked in disbelief.  
  
"Get on my back." He smiled and I shifted myself onto his shoulders. He rode me around the water, through a passage, away from Tai and Sora. I looked back and winked at Sora who was also riding on Tai's back. He was also taking her down a passage.  
  
"Matt, where are you taking me?" I looked ahead and noticed the rain creating soft ripples in the water.  
  
"Somewhere special." he replied.  
  
We had finally reached a dead end where a waterfall flowed calmly over some jagged rocks. Seated there, was a huge piece of a canyon. It was the part of the cliff that had broken off!  
  
I looked at Matt dreamily. My hair was drenched and my clothes were soaked. But I really didn't care. The moonlight danced across his face as we both stared at the rock in silence.  
  
The chirping of crickets was echoing throughout the forest. My stomach suddenly growled loudly. "Oh! Mimi are you hungry?" Matt looked at me wide- eyed.  
  
"A little bit!" I held my stomach in my hands. Boy was I starving.  
  
Sora POV  
  
I sat beside Tai, staring out at the lake stretching for a thousand miles. The moonlight shone over the water and the stars twinkled in the night sky. I looked over to Tai. He was also staring out, a small smile across his face. His eyes gleamed, and he looked immersed in a wonderful dream. I didn't want to disturb him so I looked back to the lake. I cuddled my legs up to my chest and shivered a little. It was getting cold now. Tai noticed my movement and looked over to me.  
  
"Are you cold Sora?" Tai held my hand in his.  
  
I looked over to him. "Yeah... just a little..."  
  
Tai moved closer to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. He kissed me unexpectedly on the cheek. I felt warm and bubbly inside while Tai slowly moved his lips off my face. I blushed wildly, I could feel the warmth travel up my legs, creep into my arms and rest in my cheeks.  
  
"I feel better now..." I slowly moved closer to him and touched my lips to his. Tai gently moved his arm around my shoulders and onto my neck. This felt weird. It had never happened to me before. My eyes suddenly opened wide in frustration and I let go of Tai. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" My eyes flared angrily. I could feel my cheeks boil and my lips curve into a thin, straight line. "TAI! WE ARE TOO YOUNG FOR THIS! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!" Tai's face was white with surprise.  
  
"I- I..." He stuttered.  
  
"NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!"  
  
"Do what?" He replied meekly.  
  
"THAT!"  
  
"What? What did I do that's so wrong?!"  
  
My eyes flashed angrily. I was furious at him. He came on way too strongly. "Don't ever. Touch me. AGAIN!" I could feel tears gathering in my eyes. Tai was practically the same age as me; he was way too young for this. "I hate you Tai. I can never speak to you again." With that, I stomped away, breaking out into a run. I cried out loud with tears slipping down my cheeks as I whipped through the bushes.  
  
Years later, Sora, Tai, Matt, Mimi and the rest of the gang had left the Digital World and started their lives back in the real world, with Sora and Tai not speaking for 8 long years...  
  
It was just another day in the real world. The busy highways... the jammed supermarkets... the people pouring out of schools and of course the crammed malls where Mimi Tachikawa was shopping for new designer clothes.  
  
Mimi lifted her pink tinted sunglasses off her eyes and looked down at one of the labels. "Sora Tachenouchi..." She smiled in amusement. "Sora has her own fashion company..." Mimi laughed sarcastically and put her glasses back on. She waltzed over to another row of clothes, in search for the perfect dress. Mimi rummaged through the different tops and hats and stopped so quickly her sunglasses fell off. Seated in front of her hanging on the rack was an exact replica of Sora's blue helmet hat! Mimi quickly checked the label. "...Sora Tachenouchi?!" Mimi stared at it for a second in shock and surprise. "Maybe Sora DOES have her own fashion line..." Mimi smiled thoughtfully. "Sora... a fashion designer?... Cool." Mimi took the hat off the rack and carefully slipped off her sunhat. She placed it on her head. It felt pretty snug. Mimi modeled herself in front of the mirror when a face appeared behind her.  
  
"Mimi? Is that you?"  
  
Mimi spun around to see someone she had not seen in a long time. "Matt? Matt Ishida?" They both stared at each other for a little bit until they realized that this was real. They were both standing in front of their digidestined pal. Matt and Mimi also fell in love a long time ago in the Digital World where they had their first real talk. "Oh Matt!"  
  
Mimi flung her arms about the boy and he hugged her back, rather reluctantly.  
  
"Matt! I haven't seen you in so long! How is your band?" Mimi tried to strike up conversation with her old time boyfriend.  
  
Before Matt could reply, a hoard of girls trotted over to him in a stampede.  
  
"YAMATO! OH HE'S SO CUTE!"  
  
"SO HOT..."  
  
"LOOK! HE"S IN A GIRL'S DEPARTMENT STORE! HE MUST BE BUYING CLOTHES FOR ME!"  
  
"NO, ME!"  
  
"NO, ME!"  
  
The girls continued to argue starry-eyed over the frightened rock star.  
  
"Does this answer your question?" Matt implied the girls to Mimi. A girl tugged Matt by the collar into their circle. All the girls crowded and kissed him heavily, leaving dark lipstick marks all over his face. Mimi could do nothing but watch in horror. She caught a glimpse of Matt's frightened face, buried in lipstick smears.  
  
Screams came from the girls and excited shouts sounded throughout the store. Until the manager walked in. "What is the meaning of this riot?" She asked, her hair done up in a tight bun and a sleek purple suit fitted to her body. "Get out of here now!" The girls whimpered and walked away from the groaning star. Mimi rushed over to his side and grabbed a hanky out of her small purse. She began rubbing away the lipstick stains and one girl must have been wearing Fade Resistant which made Mimi scrub harder into Matt's cheek.  
  
After a couple minutes of scrubbing, Mimi put the stained handkerchief back in her purse. "Wow. I guess that does answer my question." Mimi helped him up with one arm and a couple dresses in the other.  
  
"Yeah... damn chicks..."  
  
"So Matt, do you wanna meet for lunch somewhere?"  
  
Matt got up and smiled. "Sure. Um... I'd like that very much Mimi."  
  
On the way to the café, Matt and Mimi were bombarded with reporters and girls of all sorts. Some asked who his new girlfriend was and others just wanted autographs.  
  
Matt and Mimi finally sat down in a cozy little café where the birds whistled and the calming fragrance of French bread hung in the air.  
  
"This is a great café Matt." Mimi remarked shyly. "How did you find it?"  
  
"I go here often... err... with my girlfriend." Matt looked down at the stone tile patio and blushed.  
  
"Oh..." Mimi looked up to Matt's red face and stared into his guilty eyes. "Who is your girlfriend?"  
  
"Um... Oh look the waiter!" Matt pointed out to a very sophisticated looking man who was walking up to their table.  
  
"May I take your order Madame et Monsieur?"  
  
"I'd like an Ice Cappuccino, what would you like Mimi?"  
  
Mimi kept a straight face, "I'll just have water..."  
  
The waiter nodded politely and left. Matt stared down at the ground. "Err... Let's change the subject!" He tried to sound optimistic. "What do you do now a days?"  
  
Mimi sighed, "Wait... for someone to find me." She chocked on her words as tears crept their way into her eyes. "I- I don't do anything... I just shop and spend all of my dad's money... I'm a useless thing according to my parents... But uh... enough about me!" Mimi forced a smile, "What have you been doing lately?"  
  
Matt looked at her sadly, "Oh... well I've been writing some new songs..."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Yeah... and uh, I'm coming out with a CD soon."  
  
"Wow! Matt that's excellent!"  
  
"I try hard... I guess I deserve it."  
  
"So Matt... I remember a long time ago that we told each other that we would write a song together, so are we still gonna do it?"  
  
When Matt had saved Mimi from a falling boulder years ago, they both promised each other that they would write a song together. Mimi wondered if that would ever happen. It seemed like Matt had made other plans.  
  
"Uh well I'm kind of doing one with my girlfriend..."  
  
"Matt..." Mimi felt agitated now. "Who is your girlfriend?"  
  
Matt shivered and bit his lip. "You really want to know?"  
  
"Yes, I really want to know." Mimi was getting irritated with him.  
  
"Fine..." Matt took a deep breath and couldn't seem to get it out. "S- S- So..."  
  
"SORA..."  
  
Mimi cupped her hands against her mouth. "Are you serious?! I thought she loved Tai!"  
  
"She did..."  
  
"But I love YOU, and you love ME! I'VE WAITED TO TALK TO YOU FOR 8 LONG YEARS! NOW YOU TELL ME YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH ANOTHER GIRL?!"  
  
"Yes Mimi, I'm sorry..."  
  
"Are you saying that you are writing a song with my best friend?!" Mimi stood up from the table, the chair legs making a screeching noise against the patio.  
  
"Well, I'm in love with her."  
  
"But she is in love with TAI!"  
  
"Not anymore I guess. She hasn't said anything about him since the fight they had in The Digital World."  
  
Mimi looked at him, her fists shaking as she tried to control her anger. Mimi picked up her shopping bag and glared at Matt.  
  
"I thought you loved me... Why do you like Sora?! Is it because she's a famous designer and I'm a nothing? Is that it Matt?! I thought that kind of stuff didn't matter to you!" Mimi's eyes were drenched in tears and her face was red and blotchy.  
  
"Mimi! I'm sorry but I've moved on, okay?! I love Sora! Things change! That was 8 years ago when we loved each other! I'm sorry Mimi, but my heart belongs to someone else, and so do my songs."  
  
Mimi looked at him speechless. She dug around in her purse and pulled out a dollar bill and some change. "Here's the money for my lunch! The waiter will enjoy the extra 5 cents!" She screamed sarcastically and threw the money in Matt's face and charged off with her bags.  
  
Matt sat there speechless as Mimi cried, her back turned to her only love.  
  
Later on back at Mimi's apartment, she lay down on her bed sobbing loudly. How could Matt be in love with the girl who was meant for another guy? The only way to solve this was to get Sora and Tai back together. It would be difficult; she'd have to find out where Tai lived now a days. For Sora, she could look up Sora's parent's phone number and ask them where she lived. It would take a while, but she had to get Matt back somehow.  
  
End of Chapter 4!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
BIG NOTE: PLEASE READ THIS!!!!!! I WILL ONLY CONTINUE IF I GET 5-10 MORE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!  
  
Author's Note: How was it? Do I dare to ask? Please review and tell me what you think! The next chapter I am really working hard on so please don't rush me or else I'll screw it up. Anyways, review! Thanks!


	5. chapter 5

Author's Note: Okay... this is the 5th chapter. It's a love triangle between Mimi, Matt and Sora. (Nobody really likes Tai right now) but... you'll see what happens! I have worked hard on this Chapter and it is fairly sad. Sorry! I couldn't resist going overboard! I'll just give you a quick summary: Mimi finds out that Sora is living in Hollywood among her other famous designer friends and Tai is living in a run down apartment in America. (Since he misses Sora so much, he's been depressed ever since) Mimi finds out where Kari lives and asks her where her brother is. The story starts with Mimi in her apartment after the "Disaster Date" with Matt so read on to find out what happens next! Enjoy the story!  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Mimi woke up the next morning on her leather sofa. She was still in her pink sunglasses and her purple cashmere scarf with her pink sundress. "I must've fallen asleep..." Mimi sighed to herself. She looked out the open window of the apartment and yawned lazily. The buildings were gray and lifeless and the streets were flooding with cars. It was already 10:00 and she had a nail appointment at 10:30.  
  
Mimi opened her eyelids wide to prevent them from collapsing over her eyes and going back to sleep. She groggily walked into her bedroom and flushed her face with cold water. Mimi washed up her body and put on a pair of pink jeans and a halter top.  
  
She then, sat down and poured her coffee, she needed some caffeine in her system. She ate a quick bowl of cereal and went to brush her teeth and comb her hair. Mimi raced into her bedroom where pictures of her boyfriend, Matt sat on her dresser and night table. She stared at them sadly. Matt was in all the pictures and now he hated her. The pictures reminded her of yesterday when Matt told her he had a girlfriend and it was Sora. She wanted to wipe those thoughts out of her head but they mingled at the very back of her mind. She had nearly forgotten about Matt until the pictures had come into view. Matt's and her face were smiling back at her, his arm secretly around her waist, and the joyful tear glinting in Mimi's eye. The glass over top the picture reflected her own face. Her own eyes had gone puffy and her hair had come out of place. Mimi suddenly raced into her bedroom and flung herself on the bed. She shot her fist out in front of her and plunged it into her stomach. She winced as the pain traveled up her throat and out her mouth. She crashed herself onto the floor and flung around wildly with the bed covers. When she got up, her lip was bleeding and she had scraps all over her body. Mimi then weakly walked into her kitchen and took a sip of her coffee, holding her aching stomach.  
  
"I am so stupid! Matt? Matt! I love you... Where are you Matt?... Where?... I need you... I have to make Sora see... I need to be with you... how much you mean... I can't let myself live without you..." Mimi then collapsed on her kitchen table and the coffee cup crashed to the floor.  
  
After a couple of minutes, she slowly shifted her head over to the kitchen counter where her toast and eggs sat. She stood up slowly and made her way across the room, gripping onto everything she came across. She walked right over the shattered glass and left small blood trails on the floor. She walked over and picked up the plate of eggs and toast. Mimi had to get Matt and her back together... she just had to. The only way to do that was to get Tai and Sora back together. So, she then sat down and ate her breakfast and decided not to punish her self for loving Matt.  
  
Author's POV  
  
The tired Sora awoke at her penthouse in Hollywood. She had been called over to design clothing for the stars. Sora was now a very famous and well- known designer.  
  
"6:00 am?..." She mumbled. Sora was due at the studio very soon and she was only half awake. Looking at herself in the mirror nearly made her scream. Her brown hair was tangled and her eyes had dark circles below them. Her lips were chapped and her eyes were puffy. She couldn't possibly go to work like this. Sora quickly opened her vanity drawer and dug around for some foundation and creams. She rubbed many different colors of lotions on her face and rushed to the kitchen. She chopped two pieces of fresh cucumbers and laid them over her eyes.  
  
When she finally realized that it would take way too long with cucumbers, she mixed more lotion and put it under her eyes. She quickly brushed her hair and put it up in a fancy bun. Sora dabbed on some blush and applied heavy pink lipstick. After washing off her lotions and brushing her teeth, Sora sped to put on a red dress and a black mink coat. She was finally ready to go to the studio.  
  
On the way to work in her bright red sports car, Sora thought about home. She missed Matt and wondered when she would see him again. She had been in Hollywood for a couple weeks and was missing her boyfriend. She told Matt not to tell anybody, but they were planning to get married as soon as Sora got back. She was looking forward to going home and throwing the bouquet.  
  
Sora thought in her head the plans for the wedding. She and Matt had discussed it over the phone, but Sora had new ideas. She quickly dug her cell phone out of her purse and dialed Matt's number. She couldn't resist to talk about the wedding!  
  
"Hullo?"  
  
"Uh, Hello? Matt?"  
  
"Oh, Hi Sora..."  
  
"You okay? You sound awful! Anyways, I wanted to talk to you about the wedding plans..."  
  
A groan came from the other side of the phone. "Sora... I'm in the middle of band practice-"  
  
"For the wedding we'll have doves... 12 doves for all the years we've known each other... (A/N I think it's 12 years... oh well! It's just a story!) and of course we have to have a huge wedding cake modeled to look like us! With our salary, we can afford it..."  
  
Sora went on talking on her cell phone to Matt. "Sora... Can I go now? That sounds great... Just do it whatever way you want... I've gotta go..."  
  
"Bye, bye! Talk to you later!"  
  
Sora beeped off her phone and drove into the parking lot of Tachenouchi Co. her fashion company.  
  
Author's POV  
  
Matt sat in his room which was covered in Band posters and magazines. He was lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. After all, Matt had a lot of thinking to do. Mimi was furious with him and Sora was driving him crazy with talk of marriage. And he was starting to think Sora actually MEANT it. Voices were screaming in Matt's head:  
  
"Marry Sora! You'll have a great life!"  
  
"But Mimi is more of your type..."  
  
"Mimi loves you and Sora loves you!"  
  
"Marry Mimi and kiss her till her lips cave in! She's got great lips!"  
  
He closed his eyes tight and tried to wipe the various voices out of his head. "Mimi, Sora... Mimi... Sora." He didn't know what to do. Mimi was the greatest girl on Earth. But ever since Sora had gotten mixed up in the fight with Tai, she seemed to lose control and go for the first guy she saw. Did Sora really love him? Or did she love the remaining vision of Tai that Matt brought back? He loved Mimi dearly. She was so perfect, so delicate. Like the petals of a fresh rose, they must be handled with care. And Matt hadn't handled his flower with care. He had brushed it aside and tore the petals straight off the stem.  
  
Matt lay there, and opened his eyes. His heart longed to see Mimi and him kiss, just one last time. Even just for one time before the wedding. Or was there going to be a wedding. Matt was so confused, he tired himself to sleep.  
  
Author POV  
  
Mimi rushed back up to her apartment and stuck her key in the lock. She had just gone to her nail appointment and was questioned by the various scratches on her face. She simply replied: "It doesn't matter" Mimi opened the door and ran to her bedroom. She dropped her purse on the bed and picked up the phone, while rummaging in her cupboard for her address book. Once she had found it, Mimi began dialing in the numbers of Sora's parents. The phone rang and Mimi held her breath when someone lifted the receiver. "Hello? Tachenouchi residence..." A sweet female voice greeted. "Um, hello? Mrs. Tachenouchi? This is Sora's old time friend, Mimi." Mimi tried not to sound too anxious, after all, the pain in her stomach reminded her of how much this meant. There was a gasp from the other side of the phone. "Mimi?! Why Sora hasn't heard from you in the longest while! I'm afraid she's in Hollywood right now, would you like her number?" Mimi jumped excitedly, "Oh! Yes please!" "Alright, let me see..." Sora's mother told Mimi the number and Mimi wrote it out on a piece of paper. "Uh huh... Thank you very much!" Mimi hung up the phone and jumped on her bed and lifted her arms in the air as if she had won a million dollars. She screamed in happiness. After all, the person she was going to get back was worth more than a million dollars. She kept screaming until her aching stomach hurt even more.  
  
But Mimi didn't waste a second worrying about it. She dialed Sora's number and waited on the phone.  
  
Finally, after many head-pulsing rings, a preppy female voice picked up the phone. "Yeah Yeah, who is it? Make it snappy! I'm due for a photo shoot in a minute."  
  
"Hello... err... Sora? This is Mimi Tachi-"  
  
"Mimi TACHIKAWA! THEE Mimi Tachikawa? Oh my goodness... I have seen all your cooking shows on TV and you are absolutely marvelous! You saved a party I gave last week! Honestly, the food was crap until I got your recipe."  
  
"Uh, Sora? That's nice, but remember we use to know each other? Does the word Digidestined ring a bell?"  
  
"Digi...wha?... Mimi? Mimi! My old friend Mimi! How are you?" She was now sounding a little less snobbish.  
  
"I'm good... I just wondered if you... were interested in shopping with me at the mall tomorrow at... hmm... 4:00 o'clock?"  
  
"Well, my shoot should be done by late this afternoon... Sure!"  
  
"Really?! That's great! Meet me at the front of the mall, kay?"  
  
"For sure! See you then!"  
  
There was a click on the other side of the phone and Mimi took a deep breath. "And guess who is going to be waiting for you instead of me..." Mimi gave a small giggle and opened her address book to the 'K' section. "Tai !"  
  
Author POV  
  
A boy with large brown hair stared out his dirty old window. The rain pelted hard on the surface and Tai got up from the tiny cot from beside the window. The tile floors of his New York apartment were dirty and the room was very quiet. Tai looked tired and his large hair was more tangled than usual. He had developed a stubble and his skin had grown very pale. There were no lights in the room. It was quit dark with the gray clouds hanging outside the window. It sounded like someone had muted everything. The thunder barely made any noise. But Tai was used to it. Ever since he and Sora had the fight in the Digital World, Tai had become a dull person. His wallet was empty and his clothes were torn and many sizes too small. Tai had run away from home many years ago. Only Kari knew where he was. He could remember the night so clearly. Just when they got back from the Digital World...  
  
Tai's POV (remembering)  
  
I sat in my room surrounded by the various stuffed toys Kari had. I held my head in my hands and tried not to think of the night when Sora and I had the fight. It was a couple nights ago, and I could still picture her face. Her eyes wide and her lips quivering. She was screaming at me just for loving her. I really didn't mean to make her uncomfortable, I just thought that was the right thing to do. (I had seen it done in a romance movie once. Aha... The movie was kind of rated R...) I looked up to see it was dark in my room and the street lights glowed out my window. Kari was sleeping in the bottom of the bunk bed and cuddling some of her stuffed toys. Our cat was cuddled up beside her. That was when I decided to leave.  
  
Everyone was asleep and I had the perfect opportunity. I slowly slipped out of my bed and down the ladder. I grabbed my backpack and lucky goggles out of the closet and strapped them around my head. I emptied my drawer and managed to stuff most of my clothes into my bag. My wallet was a definite must if I needed to rent a cheap hotel room. I also emptied my piggybank. Next was to get some food from downstairs. I wondered whether I should give Kari my cell number which I was packing in my back. "Nah... She'd probably blab to everyone that I had run away and that she knew where I was..." I loaded up my backpack and gave Kari one final kiss on the cheek. "Bye sis..." I whispered quietly. I didn't want to leave this warm house, but something told me I couldn't stay here. "...Bye big brother..." She mumbled in her sleep. I smiled through my tears and left the room silently.  
  
The fridge was loaded with food and the pantry had many snacks like chips and candy. I chose the healthy stuff in the fridge and packed it all up in many grocery bags. I froze when I heard bare feet sliding across the tile floor. I whipped around and Kari was standing there with one of her animals in her arms. She was wearing a baby pink nightgown and was rubbing her eyes. "Tai?" She quivered. "Where are you going?" I didn't know what to say. "I-I'm going to Matt's house."  
  
"Matt is on vacation."  
  
"I'm going to the grocery store..."  
  
"The fridge WAS full. Until you took the food out."  
  
"I'm going to the convenient store to buy a pen."  
  
"We have twelve of them in the drawer."  
  
"Well... I might be going to the movies?" I felt so stupid.  
  
"Tai, where are you really going?"  
  
I paused for a moment and looked my sister deep in the eyes. I held her tiny shoulders in my hands and looked at her. "Promise you won't tell?" Kari looked fearful for a minute. "Do you promise Kari?"  
  
She stuttered then smiled weakly. "Promise Tai..."  
  
"Okay. I'm going to New York."  
  
"How? Why?!" She shouted.  
  
"SSSHHH! I'm borrowing Mom and Dad's tickets. You know my cell number and I've got my food. I'll call you when I find out where I'm staying."  
  
"Can I come with you, Tai?" She had suddenly spotted my teary eyes and fell silent. "This is because of Sora... isn't it?"  
  
She had realized I couldn't lie. "I hear that she moved to New York... so.. I'm gonna go after her."  
  
"Do you know how big New York is? You'll get hurt!" She wrapped her tiny arms around me. I wanted to hug her back, but instead, I pushed her away. "What are you doing?" She cried as I opened the front door and left her in the middle of the kitchen.  
  
"I'll miss you Kari... enjoy the top bunk. You've always wanted it..."  
  
"NO!" She raced to me and hugged me tightly. "You can have the bunk bed! Just stay!"  
  
I hugged Kari tight, than kissed her. "Goodbye Kari. I'll call you when I get to New York."  
  
And that was it.  
  
I walked out the front door and watched her outstretched arms grow smaller and her sad face produce tears down her soft cheeks. When I closed the door, I cried loudly and stared up at the starry sky. "Kari..." I whispered to myself. My eyes were damp and I had never felt so alone in my life. I bent over and sat down on the porch steps. I wanted to pick a shooting star from the field of the night sky... make a wish... maybe wish twice... "I'll miss you."  
  
Author's Note:  
  
OKAY! Finally done this chap! I will continue if I get 5 more reviews. But anyways, what did you think? I thought it was a little sad at the end but you have to have some feeling in your stories. (Hopefully I reached some people's feelings out there) Please tell me if I did. If I didn't, then still tell me. I want to know. I need to get better at writing. But for now, this is the best I can do. I wanted to make the Chapter longer, but I think this ending was good. (Sorry for my cliffhanger ending!!!!!!) I hope you guys enjoyed the fic, anyways. I'll try to start the next chap


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6!!!

Finally I'm done this chapter! I'm going to this new school and I've been doing lots of work and going on msn waaaaaay too much. --; he... oh well! It's done. This chapter was actually inspired by you guys who read and review. And... if you want to add me on your hotmail: .

LIL WORD OF CAUTION: there is a part in this chap which is a lil more R rated. Sorry if you do not like it!

So there Tai was. Left at his apartment without anyone he loved. He didn't even have his cell anymore. It lay in the garbage all cracked and tarnished.

Mimi was walking down the street, taking a break from her searching. She tried Tai's number but it seemed to be out of service. She decided to walk down the streets a bit and do some window shopping. The morning was cold but there was a golden tinge of light on the streets. She stepped into a shop, it had bath salts and all kinds of fragrances. She looked around and spotted some therapy candles. She grabbed a whole bunch in her arms and paid for them at the cash.

She exited the store with the bag of candles. "Gosh, I wonder if these candles can calm me down..."

Mimi looked up into the sky which was now turning into a warm early noon color. She could see Matt's shape in the clouds. His arms were embracing and Mimi could feel a soft stare from the cloudy eyes. Her eyes began to tear when she noticed that she was being looked at by the crowd of people on the streets. "Aha... I'm just enjoying the morning!" Mimi gave a shaky smile. One teen boy stood staring at her and didn't leave. His face was kind of puzzled and he had wavy blonde hair. Mimi just looked at him. He was about her age but there seemed something peculiar about his stare. It seemed familiar and it looked as though he was trying to remember something. Mimi just looked at him. "Can I help you?" She said trying not to sound rude. The young man kept staring. "Mimi?" He said in a shaky voice. Mimi replied proudly. "Yep, chef of all chefs! That's-"

"No, Mimi. It's you Mimi?!"

Mimi looked at the teen wide-eyed. Was he on drugs or something? She decided to quietly walk away. "Wait! It's me..." The rest of his words were lost in the hustling crowds. Mimi walked away very annoyed. How rude! She thought to herself. But still, she wished she had heard the person's name. Mimi decided to go grab some snacks before Sora arrived. Mimi kept that in her mind as well. Sora was coming from Hollywood and she would be here soon. Mimi just hoped that Sora would find the apartment. She stopped at a cute little coffee shop down the road. Actually, it was the same one she went to with Matt. With the French music and tiled patio. She breathed in that familiar smell of baked bread and coffee brewing. She sat down in a rod iron chair and ordered her coffee and bagel. Mimi ate quickly, then rushed off back to her apartment.

It was 3:50 and she still had to set out some snacks. She grabbed some cheese and threw it on a plate. She grabbed some bread and heated it, then melted the cheese over it. She set it out and chopped some carrots and celery to put on top. She sprinkled it all with crushed bacon. (After all, she is a famous chef) She rushed the plate to the living room and fluffed up the pillows. She turned on a couple lights and lit some therapy candles. The room felt cozy to Mimi's surprise and just in time too. The door bell rang. Mimi took a deep breath. Remember, ask about Matt and stuff. Then talk about Tai. She planned to herself. Mimi straightened her skirt, then opened the door. "Ah Mimi!" Sora stretched out her arms, buffeting Mimi with her fluffy pink scarf. It smelt of strawberries. When Sora let go of Mimi, she took a good look at Sora's face and Sora took a good look at hers. Sora's face was shining with glitter and her lips were cherry coloured. Mimi, was looking simple, but elegant. She had shiny lip gloss on and a tiny bit of blush to bring out her cheek bones. They smiled again, and hugged again. "Oh Sora I can't believe you're here!"

Sora smiled. "I love your place!" Sora said striding into Mimi's apartment. "Mm... and something smells delicious!"

Mimi smiled. "It's my special recipe." Mimi held up her plate of bread and melted cheese with bacon and Sora smiled. "Mimi I never thought you would become a cook! I thought you were always afraid of getting messy!"

Mimi smiled broadly. "Well someone changed that..." Mimi knew this was her chance to start talking about Matt. "Remember...?"

"Oh look at this marvelous painting!" Sora cut in, turning her back to Mimi. Mimi frowned at Sora's back. "Yes it is nice, I suppose."

"So how about we sit down and eat?" Sora sat down in a nice comfy chair and took a piece of bread. It was crunchy around the edges because it was toasted. "The guy that changed my-" There was a loud crunch when Sora bit into her bread. Mimi could feel her temperature rising. She was doing this on purpose to get out of talking about guys and getting into the subject about her and Tai. "Sora. I've gotta tell you something so please listen." Sora stopped crunching and looked sad for a moment. She sighed deeply. "I knew this was why you invited me... it couldn't have come so out of the blue... I assume he told you about our marriage plans..."

Mimi's words fumbled out of her mouth. "Who- who is getting married?!" Mimi slid to the edge of her seat, coming closer to Sora.

"You- you didn't know?!" Sora looked so shocked, she looked as though she had frozen. "But I-I-I didn't Matt tell you about everything? I thought... because you use to be his girlfriend and all... he would have invited you to our wedding" Sora looked really puzzled.

Mimi just couldn't stop staring.

Matt was getting married and he took Mimi to a café? After a couple seconds of thinking... she remembered that she actually invited him to the café. She was so confused she couldn't think of what to say first.

"Oh my god."

That was all that came out of her mouth. She slid down into her chair with her eyes fixed on the wall opposite to her. She could feel something inside her rising. Like a scream, readying to just explode out of her. She kept her mouth shut and breathed deeply. Her mouth quivered and that's when it all came out. She buried her face in her hands and cried hysterically. But not a whiny cry. She was screaming in pain... all this time she had spent and for what? Mimi gave up at that very moment. Everything was washed out of her mind and her plan was shattered. Everything was ruined and she had only herself to thank for that. She had these crazy thoughts that Matt still loved her. She was wrong and now she was paying the price.

After much sobbing and grieving, Mimi expected to feel Sora hug her like she always did when Mimi was sad, but there was just air and emptiness around her. No sweet voice telling her it would be okay, just silence. Mimi looked up, her face damp and cold. When she saw no one, she panicked and looked to the door, which was closing with one last flash of a fluffy, pink scarf.

Mimi walked out of her house the next morning with great pain of mind. She was so confused and alone, she started talking to herself and kissed Matt's picture goodnight. Mimi didn't know what was happening, so she left her apartment and went to the café to pick up her daily coffee and bagel. Mimi walked down the street, wishing she could fall asleep and let it all be a dream. When she reached the café, she sat down at her usual table and pulled a magazine out of her purse. "Movie stars... don't have real lives..." She mumbled, flipping through the pages of her HELLO magazine. Some guy sat down behind her and pulled out a newspaper. Gradually, the café got busier and Mimi was getting jostled around by customers. The boy behind her also seemed to be getting a little annoyed. She straightened her sunglasses and hat and sighed.

Mimi was about to take a sip of her coffee when someone ran past her and knocked the hot coffee all over herself. Mimi screamed loudly and held her reddened hands. The boy seated behind her noticed and raced over.

"Dam people" He mumbled coming over. Mimi noticed him coming and held her hand. "Did they hurt you?" He asked.

"Uh... Yeah, but I'm ok" Her hand stung badly and was becoming slightly redder. The boy seemed panicked and hailed a waiter to grab a cold damp cloth. He seated Mimi down and rubbed some water on her hands.

Mimi took off her glasses and hat, caught up in the moment, she didn't reject to the strange boy dampening her hands.

The boy looked up and nearly spilled his water glass. "Mimi?" He managed to say.

"Yeah, I'm Mimi" Mimi screwed up her eyebrows and looked at the young boy with wavy blonde hair.

"You were that guy. The person who I saw on the streets the other day!" Suddenly remembering how strange he acted, Mimi forced her hand from the stranger's light grasp.

"Mimi I didn't tell you who I was! Don't you remember me, I'm Michael."

"Michael?" Mimi gave her hand back. "Digi-?"

The boy named Michael nodded his head excitedly. "Oh my god!" Mimi cupped her hand over her mouth and smiled. "OH MY!!!" Mimi was smiling so much that her burning feeling in her hand went numb.

"I don't believe it!" Mimi was so amazed she almost threw her arms around him, but backed away when she realized everyone was watching.

"Aw Mimi" Michael sighed with a laugh, "You musta thought I was pretty nuts back there on the street looking at you like that, some drug atic, right?"

Mimi laughed nervously, "Who would ever think that!" Michael stared at her. "Ok... I guess I did think you were pretty weird."

Michael smiled. "That's ok."

Mimi squeezed out her cloth and soaked it again. She wasn't thinking about Matt anymore. He had disappeared from her mind, guess you could say. Mimi put the cloth back on her hand.

"Would you like to come back to my apartment? We could have a drink or something." Michael blushed, "As just a reunion. Unless you and Matt are still going out."

Mimi frowned. She was just enjoying the moment when Matt had to come into the conversation. "Umm...I'm not sure if..." Mimi didn't want to pass up this but now she felt alone again. "Alright" It tumbled out of her mouth. She smiled to herself. But Michael was smiling even larger.

"I'll see you in 'bout an hour at this address." He took a pen out of his back pocket and scribbled his address on the paper. "See ya later then."

Mimi couldn't believe that when he started to walk away, he waved. It was the sweetest wave ever. He turned and gave her a smile and his eyes sparkled with joy. Mimi stared after him feeling the temperature rising in her cheeks. She smiled and slid back in her chair. "I think" She took a deep breath and looked up at the sky. She smiled to herself.

A/N: k just a little pause here. Don't get mad about Michael and Mimi, k? Everything is going to be ok. This **is **a Mimato fic and it is going to stay that way!... or is it? You'll see in the next couple of chapters. Anyways sorry to stop. Continue!!

Mimi remained seated at her table even though Michael had left. Her legs were too heavy to lift, yet her head felt light as a feather. Mimi stirred her water with her straw even though it was pretty pointless. Mimi crossed her legs and tried to get into a comfortable position in her chair. She felt so alive, she couldn't sit still. That is when Mimi decided to go home and get fixed up for Michael.

Meanwhile back in the heart of New York...................................................................................................

Tai remembered. He truly did. That one night when he left his sister alone at the house and hadn't called her since. He hadn't called anyone. His cell phone was out of batteries and the screen was smashed in. He couldn't afford a phone, he had to spend his meager amount of money on food.

He thought of getting a job to help himself, but he thought: Who would ever hire a person, unshaven and poor as me? Tai never thought about this a couple years ago, but now he was pushing into his twenties and he had to start looking after himself. He had spent years looking for Sora, and it had been a waste of time. She probably wasn't even here. Tai looked out his grubby window and could feel his eyes sting. He wiped them and then got up from his seat. He walked onto the greasy kitchen floor and got himself a piece of paper from a notepad beside the sink. He grabbed a pen and started to organize himself. Number one... he thought, "Get a haircut, Number two... clean apartment. Number three...get a job..." The list went on and on but one of the things he wrote was... to forget Sora. It was hard, but he wrote it in ink and that is what he was going to do. A tear crawled down his cheek and he cried to himself for a bit. He was there alone in this place, away from his family and friends. He wanted to go home, but first he'd have to earn some money to buy a plane ticket. He had been stupid for long enough. He even barely remembered why he still liked Sora. Tai was getting tired and his damp eyes were blurry as he stared out the window, longing for freedom. The cold sensation from the cracks in the window made him feel alone.

Sora was walking down the busy streets of New York. It was dark and cars were zooming past and buildings were staring down at the people passing. Sora was wearing a mint green scarf with a white tank and a mini jean skirt. "That visit with Mimi did SO not go well..." She sighed. "Now I'm left with this feeling like I have unfinished business. Holy crap... as if I need something else to regret..."

Sora looked down at her feet as she walked. She had become such a ditz... so many things hung around in her mind. Not to mention sleeping with 5 different guys to try and relieve herself. She was pretty ashamed.

So many other things had gone wrong too... One of those 5 guys she slept with had been Matt.

"I'M SUCH A SLUT" Sora cried out to herself. "Why did Matt have to be at the bar the night I was drunk??" She started crying.

"I don't even like him..." She cried harder, "Tai... my babe... I got mad at him for feeling my neck... and look at me now...I sleep with random hot guys off the street!!" Sora sat down and for once in her life, she realized she had a cold lonely life.

(A/N: ok I realize things are moving a little fast so here's an update: Mimi is on her date with Michael, Tai is in his apartment and Sora is walking down the streets at night. Matt hasn't been mentioned yet, but he will be. K ppls continue)

Mimi waited anxiously in front of Michael's apartment door. "OK" she breathed, "Just press the doorbell" She was actually scared! Mimi could feel her hands shaking at her sides. "Well here goes..." She rang the doorbell.

The door slowly opened and standing there was Michael all handsomely dressed and looking as charming as ever. Mimi was lost for words but then stuttered "hi" with a smile.

"Hi Mimi, come on in" He smiled at her too.

Mimi slipped inside. Something felt so awkward. She had never been with Michael for so long. "Oh well" she smiled to herself and then began to walk in. The apartment was clean and medium sized. She passed by a couple bedrooms and a bathroom with Michael closely behind her.

After walking down the hall she came to the living room. It had one small couch in front of a big screen TV. On the coffee table were a couple romance movies. "Err um, I thought we could watch something!" Michael butted in noticing she was looking over in that direction. "ok sounds good." Mimi smiled.

"I'll be right back. I'm gunna go set the table for dinner."

"Oh! Alright" Dinner?? Mimi thought. She had just eaten practically.

This was questionable but Mimi sat down on the couch in front of the TV. She decided to put down her purse and look through the movies he had rented. "oh my god!" She whispered to herself. One of the movies had a couple on the cover... completely stripped of their clothes! She put down the movie and immediately decided this night was not going to be what she thought it would be.

Michael poked his head out the swinging kitchen doors. "dinner's ready Mimi!"

"ok" she got up reluctantly and followed him to the table.

Michael very nervously pulled out Mimi's chair for her. "thanks" She said.

He then sat down and they began to eat. "Mmm Michael this is excellent...!" She trailed off as she ate more. "I'm glad you like it... I thought I might make something special tonight."

Mimi blushed and set down her fork, placing her hands in her lap. "So... what do you do now a days?"

"Oh I'm a photographer. Lately, I'm taking photographs for Hello magazine."

"Oh wow that's very good." Mimi smiled shifting her wine glass from side to side.

They both sat in an awkward silence after dinner was almost finished. Then Michael finally got up and cleared the plates. "Mimi you can go make yourself comfortable on the couch while I clean up"

"Oh ok" she smiled nervously. "Movie time" she mumbled as she walked away.

Mimi sat down and looked out the window. It was starting to grow dark outside and the lights from street lamps down below glowed in the night. The comfortable noise of Michael washing the dishes in the kitchen made her feel like she was at home; sheltered from the nighttime outside.

The tap water stopped and Michael turned off the kitchen light. He walked into the living room and sat down beside Mimi; turning off the light beside them.

She was starting to get nervous. It was dark and-

The TV came on and Michael inserted a film. Praying it wasn't the porno flick, she waited patiently on the couch. "Are you comfortable?" He asked kindly.

"Oh... yes" She replied quickly.

Michael sat down beside her and the movie started.

Mimi's hands were folded in her lap... but she was thinking. Right now did they belong somewhere else? Michael's hands looked out of place too. When suddenly he put his arm around Mimi's shoulders. He seemed very nervous and it looked as though he had been questioning ever doing it. But Mimi didn't back away.

She slowly cuddled into Michael. Things became more together. Mimi was barely watching the movie. Her heart was racing about what was going to happen next.

Michael finally did something new. He turned his head towards Mimi; his eyes inches away from her own. Mimi set her hand on his chest and leant in for the kiss.

Michael placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her. She could see every lash upon his eyelid.

After the beautiful moment, Mimi leant in for another. She caressed his back with her hands; for she couldn't seem to control them. Michael, noticing that moved his hand closer to her chest area. She didn't back away. He massaged her so softly Mimi thought she would start giggling. He grabbed firmer this time and started to move his head down a bit. Mimi started laughing. Michael's head was in her shirt and he was doing something that apparently made Mimi laugh and kiss him more.

Everything got even sweeter than that. Michael pulled off his shirt and he began to unbutton Mimi's top. She was so into it, that she helped him take it off. They kissed heavily and close to the end, Mimi's bra was off and lying feet away from the couch.

She thought things couldn't get better when suddenly the door of the apartment opened and a handsome guy ran in. "Dude your I left the car down in the-"

Mimi and Michael pushed out from under the covers, Mimi holding up the blanket over her upper body.

"Hey...Chad what are ya doing here? I thought you said you wouldn't be home until 3." Michael tried to pull up his boxers.

"Yeah... you seen the clock? It's almost 4. Who's the chick?" He smiled very romantically.

Mimi looked entranced.

"Um I invited her here for a date. This is Mimi." Said Michael putting his arm around her.

"Well you sure know how to pick 'em. I'm Chad" He said turning back to Mimi. "I'm Mike's roommate. And let me say... you are welcome here any time"

She blushed frantically.

"I better be going... nice to meet you Chad." She smiled sweetly, picking up the blanket and folding it around her body "and Michael I'll call you tomorrow... d'you mind if I go..." She motioned to her bra.

"Yes! By all means go change." Michael smiled.

"Thanks" She turned smiling.

When she turned her head away, Chad stared after her behind and whistled. "Yo man!! How'd you ever get something so sweet?" He nudged Michael in the arm as he sat down beside him. "And how'd **this **happen on a first date?? She's gotta be so into you man!"

"Well... we're old friends and I just ran into her the other day. She sure is something isn't she?..." He smiled dreamily.

"Yeah dude, you guys have got this thing going good." He got up from the couch and winked.

Mimi came out of the bathroom with her purse and Chad 'accidentally' moved into her.

"Oh!" She piped.

"Aw geez girl I'm sorry. Didn't see ya there." He looked lower than her neck for a few seconds and then her face. "Well I'm off to bed... really tired. Night Mike... night Mimi" He said "night mimi" with a smile.

"Goodnight Chad" She smiled at him.

"sorry about him" sighed Michael. "He thinks you're cute"

Mimi gave a laugh. "I see. Well goodbye for now... I might see you tomorrow"

"Bye Mimi" He gave her a long kiss, and looking over her shoulder, he saw Chad peeking out the bedroom door making some motions with his tongue. He then laughed silently and slipped back in his room.

Mimi opened the door to her apartment. The familiar smell of made her feel even better. She floated in and landed softly on the couch. She hugged the soft pillows and stretched her arms in the air. "Oh Michael... my days of looking for Yamato Ishida are over!"

Authors Note:

Ok that's the sixth chapter. It's all done. I hope you liked it... and don't worry mimato fans. I promise you this is a mimato fic. Don't forget that! .

next chap in process

-ciao!

Thanks for reading!!


End file.
